


we fell in love in october (croana)

by space_sushi



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Autumn, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, in fall!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_sushi/pseuds/space_sushi
Summary: Just Cris and Joana being cute and stuff in October.





	we fell in love in october (croana)

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling through Tumblr the other day, and I saw: "I really really wanna read a halloween crisana fic/headcanons where they watch some spooky movies together or go to a halloween party with other girls and have matching costumes :(((((." So naturally I decided to write it. However, I spent my time studying for school and making a playlist for this instead of actually writing it, so I didn't get much done. Think of this as a part one, because I'd love to finish it, but this week and the one coming up are packed so I'll get on it as soon as I can.
> 
> here's the playlist if you want: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WYU7bgBBjabAOeG7a2v0A?si=u-jGDr5zQ8y5k7uSpyXy9A

“Cris, I’m not doing this.” Joana walked out of their shared bathroom, embarrassment and skepticism painted on her face.

Cris laughed as soon as she saw her girlfriend. “Oh, but babe, you look so cute.”

“You’re lucky I love you so much,  _ Querida _ , or I wouldn’t have even put this on. Can we please do something else?”

Cris walked over to Joana, pulling her close. The hood of her bright blue onesie was too big for her, so it fell over into her eyes. “Stitch suits you. And you won’t get to see me in my Lilo costume if we don’t do this.”

Even through the fuzzy pajamas Joana had on, she could feel the crisp autumn air that flowed in from the open window. “I’m not letting you freeze in that. I can see your bare skin any time I want. You don’t need to dress up as a Disney character for that.”

Cris chuckled and buried her face in Joana’s neck, causing her words to be muffled. “But you look so cute.”

“Let’s make a deal, Cris. I’ll wear this around the house, but we figure out a better costume.”

“Fine. But it has to be something good.”

Joana laughed and gave Cris a kiss on the forehead. “Anything but a onesie. Now, I’m going to go change.” When Joana came back, Cris’s hand was halfway into a pumpkin, and she was humming along to the calm music that rang out through their home. Joana stood in the doorway for a little bit, simply watching Cris. She was beautiful, even with pumpkin guts splattered on her large, circular glasses. 

She looked up, waving her girlfriend over. “Make one with me!”

Joana, joining Cris in humming along with the song, walked over to her and sat across from her. She grabbed her own pumpkin, taking a thin Sharpie to it.. 

“What are you putting on yours?” asked Cris.

“It’s a surprise.”

“Well, I guess mine is a surprise too.”

Joana smiled and grabbed the tools. Cris grabbed her own, and they carved as they hummed to the music. Soon enough, she was done, now watching Joana etch carefully into her pumpkin.

“Let me see it,” said Cris, almost immediately after Joana put her tool down.

Joana bit her thumbnail. “It doesn’t look right. I usually only do this on paper.”

“Show me.”

“Show me yours first.”

“But yours will be better.”

“No it won’t.” Joana reached across the table and spun the pumpkin around. The top of the pumpkin read “Joana” and under it was “mi vida, mi alma.” Swirls and hearts were all around it.

With a grin, Joana leaned across the table and gave Cris a kiss. “I love it.”

Cris blushed, and answered, “Show me yours.”

Joana turned her pumpkin around, and Cris blushed even more. Joana had somehow managed to carve a portrait of her girlfriend into the pumpkin, looking somehow better than her paper drawings. 

“You like it?”

“I love it. I love you.”

Joana got up from her chair with a smile, moving around the table and pulling Cris up for a kiss. “Me too.”

They spent the rest of the day hanging up Halloween decorations. They’d bought their little apartment in the city last year, after they’d graduated. Joana knew the owner, which made rent much easier to pay.

“Cris, pass the jars, would you?”

“ _ Vale _ .” Cris grabbed the basket of mason jars, painted a pastel orange, filled with flowers. Joana took them, arranging them on their kitchen table. 

“Excited for the party Friday?”

Cris nodded as she place tiny pumpkins on their bookshelf. “Excited to get wasted,” she answered with a laugh. 

Joana laughed in return, giving her girlfriend a smile. “I’m excited for that too. You’re so cute when you’re wasted.”

“Joana!” 

“What? I’m telling the truth. You’re all over me when you’re wasted.”

“ _ Amor _ , I’m all over you when I’m sober, too.” Cris pulled Joana in for a kiss, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s neck. 

“Cris, if you’re putting a fake spider in my hair again, I’m throwing you out.”

She laughed evilly and shoved the spider in Joana’s face, then lunging away as she reached for her. 

“ _ ¡ _ _ Joder, querida!”  _ She laughed and grabbed Cris, pressing kisses to her neck and cheeks. “Maybe you should dress up as the devil.”

Cris turned and wrapped her arms around Joana’s neck again. “What would that make you? The angel?”

“I guess so.” 

“That doesn’t sound quite right.”

“But the devil fits you perfectly.” 

“I’m taking that as a compliment.”

“As you should.” Joana placed a kiss on Cris’s lips, and they stood there for a pleasant eternity, the cool autumn air simply pushing them closer together for warmth and comfort.

They’d arrived at the store with different expectations. Joana wasn’t expecting much, actually, but she’d do anything to make Cris happy, so she agreed to look for a costume. Cris expected a good time out with her girlfriend, plus an easy time looking for a costume. 

Walking in, Cris was immediately drawn to the back, where all of the costumes were. Joana kept to the front, around all of the regular clothes. She searched for white clothing while Cris looked for red. They met at the dressing rooms and changed quickly, and with a 3,2,1, they revealed their costumes to each other.

Joana wore white cargo pants, and a black and white striped long sleeved shirt. She’d found a halo in one of the bins, which was now on her head.

“You look like an e-girl.”

Joana shrugged. “You look like the devil hung out in Hot Topic,  _ Cariño.  _ But it’s cute.” Cris wore red, plaid pants, a black tank top tucked into them. The red devil horns in her hair contrasted brightly against her blonde hair. "Let's buy these and get home."

On their way back from the store, Joana had Cris’s hand in one hand and the bag of costume pieces in the other. They walked through the park, fallen leaves crunching under their feet. The wind blew softly, their hair flowing in the wind, clothes rippling around them. 

Joana couldn’t take her eyes off of Cris, who was grinning and scanning the park, looking at the beautiful scenery around them. Cris turned to Joana, an eyebrow raised.

“What?”

“Hm?”

“Why are you looking at me?”

“Because I like looking at you. Is that a problem?”

“No.” Cris gave Joana a peck on the cheek. “You really are the embodiment of ‘She thought the view was pretty, but she thought she was prettier.’”

Joana laughed. “Who said I thought you were pretty? Maybe you just have a leaf stuck in your hair.”

“Hey!” Cris shoved her girlfriend. “Rude.”

Amidst laughter, Joana grabbed a leaf from the ground and put it in Cris’s hair, who swatted her away. “What? I can’t admit I think you’re pretty. I have to make what I said true.”

“Jo, the amount of times you’ve called me beautiful, even in the last hour, will not be able to support your case. Just admit it now,  _ Cariño. _ ”

“Never.”

“Oh, I see how it is.” Cris pulled Joana close. “Do I have to prove it to you?”

“Maybe.”

Cris gave her a kiss, smiling against her lips. Once she pulled away, she asked, “Admit it now?”

“Eh… I think you’ll have to try a little harder to convince me.”

Cris pushed Joana up against a nearby tree. She took her face in one hand, her waist in the other, and kissed her fiercely. It was a long while before she pulled away. “How about now?”

Joana nodded with a dazed grin.


End file.
